un chemin en autobus très particulier
by Myangelz
Summary: c'est la suite du dernier chapitre.J'espère que vous allez aimer ça ou sinon dites moi ce qui est poche dans l'histoire merci


Chapitre 2 : un chemin en autobus très particulier …

Les deux enfants se dirigèrent vers leur arrêt d' bottait des petites roches et Lisa fesait juste regarder en avant. Ils marchaient lentement,car ils n'avaient pas peur de manque la bus. Ils étaient déja muets depuis un bout. Alors,pour détendre l'atmosphère, Bart s'élanca.

tu pense à quoi Liiiisaaa ?

Ne me dit pas que tu t'intéresse à ce que pense, Alléluya !

Non mais tu es super intéressante quand même, j'comprend pourquoi Mylouse t'aime autant !

… ?

Quoi ?

Hein ?

De quoi ?!

Quoi !?

Ils arrêtèrent de parler pour le remplacer par un fou rire.

non mais sérieux j'essaie d'être gentil avec toi fait un effort toi aussi, Dit Bart

tu m'as toujours traitée comme une mouche noire avec tes amis,plutôt que comme ta soeur

mais la mes amis ne sont pas là alors cela fait rien. Et puis c'est vrai que des fois tu as l'air d'une pas noire,juste jaune et orange.

Ils marchèrent toujours, un à côté de l'autre, sur le large trottoir. Arrivés à destination

( l'arrêt d'autobus ), ils s'arrêtèrent et déposa leurs sac par terre.

On fait quoi, tu pense ? Dit Lisa

Ben, on attend l'autobus, nouille !

Voyons, à l'école j'parle. Pas ici !

Lisa leva les yeux au ciel, puis regarda son frère. Il la regarda aussi. Il repartirent à rire,sans pour cela savoir pourquoi. L'autobus arriva au bout de la rue. Les jeunes enfants reprirent leurs sac à dos et le mirent sur une épaule.

Dans quelques minutes, je te présenterai l'enfer en personne … dit bart

Je crois que je le connait déja M. « école - de - diable »

Hi ! Hi ! Hi !

Le chauffeur d'autobus ouvrit la porte. Les enfants sursautèrent. Ce n'était pas Otto qui conduisait l'autobus mais bien une jeune femme d'environ vingt ans. Elle avait les cheveux roux attachés laissant tomber deux mêche chaque côté de son visage.

Allo, vous deux !

Aïe Carrremba !dit bart. (Son expression favori)

Avance Bart, arrête de niaiser !dit Lisa en poussant Bart pour qu'il monte l'escalier

Je remplace …

Otto,il s'apelle Otto notre chauffeur habituel,dit Lisa d'un ton sec

Allez Lisa, concentre toi, essaie de mettre ton cerveau un peu plus en pâté, comme maman t'a dit tantôt! Chuchota Bart

a eu la grippe…euh … aviaire je croit, Dit la chauffeuse

Un petit rire sortit de la bouche de Lisa. Bart fit pareil. Ils rentrèrent dans l'autobus, et l'atmosphère était plutôt bizzarre. Pour eux en tout cas. L'autobus était deux fois plus rempli que les années dernières, mais c'était plus calme encore que quand l'autobus était à moitié vide. À leur entrée, tous ces jeunes les regardaient comme s'ils vennait d'une autre planète. Tout de même, il restait que deux place. Une place à côté de Mylouse et une à côté d'une fille dont Lisa était amie. Bart alla s'assoir en arrière de l'autobus avec Mylouse tandis que Lisa s'assit au premier banc, avec sa copine. La chauffeuse referma la porte du transport jaune ( très très voyant, d'ailleurs )

C'est supposé signifier quoi tout ce monde et ce silence absolu ?demanda Lisa à sa compagne de droite.

C'est la chauffeuse ( Élizabeth, il parait ). Elle est tellement belle que tout le voisinage a décidé de prendre cette autobus. Pis pour le silence, aucune idée. Quand je suis tout le monde était silencieux, Chuchota l'amie de Lisa

Ah bon. Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser. Ni comment moins penser.

Hein !?!

Non laisse c'est trop long à expliquer. Et trop dur aussi.

… !?!?

Bart fit un sourire du coin de la bouche à Mylouse. Ils se saluèrent premiè évidemment, Il discutèrent dur un sujet : la partie de soccer de la veille.

tu as écouté la partie de soccer hier ? demanda Mylouse

bien sûr, on était ensemble hier soir. T'sais, la partie était commencée quand je suis arrivé chez toi et tu ronflais sur le divan, comme presque réveillé, presque endormi.

Je ne dormais pas, je fermais les yeux pendant un long moment. Et puis, la partie était nulle, ce n'était pas intéressant.

Pas intéressant tu pense !? Les brésiliens on gagnés 4 – 3 contre les polonais !

Wow,que c'est formidable.

En effet, Mylouse n'était pas très interressé pas les parties de soccer. Pour lui ce n'est qu'un jeu où l'on envoie un ballon dans un filet en le bottant tout le temps. Lui, c'était un garçon assez différent des autres. Il avait les cheuveux bleus et des lunettes noires et épaisses. C'était aussi un des garçons les moins populaires, juste à voir son look.

Ils arrivèrent à l'école. Avant de descendre de l'autobus, la chauffeuse fit chanter une chanson. Cette chanson était très heureuse. Peut être un peu trop heureuse pour les écoliers. Elle avait pour titre " au revoir les amis ". Les élèves, ceux qui étaient présents dans cet autobus avant less autres,aimaient mieux s'enffoncer dans leur banc.Sérieusement, c'était plutôt une honte la les élèves se disaient même que c'était une éternité avant que la chanson , elle finît de chanter. Les élèves sortirent de l'autobus. Bart rejoingnit Lisa,qui était sortit de l'autobus bien avant.

hey, Lisa est ce que tu as aimé la petite chanson ?

NON C'ÉTAIT HONTEUUUUX !!!!!!!!!!!

Elle était pas si mauvaise que ça…

Là,t'es plus que trop tombé sur la tête, bart.


End file.
